The present invention relates generally to a device for preventing a car from being stolen, and more particularly to a device for preventing the theft of a car by jacking up the car at the time when the theft is under way.
The conventional car burglary preventing device comprises a control unit, a loud speaker, a plurality of sensors, and a remote controller. The control unit and the loud speaker are installed in the inside of the car. The user of the device uses the remote controller to transmit a control signal to turn on or off the control unit. As the control unit is turned on, it is capable of triggering the loud speaker to give off the alarm to frighten the burglar.
Such a conventional device as described above is in fact ineffective in preventing the theft of the car. A remedial measure is added such that the power source of the starter is simultaneously shut off at the time when the alarm is given off. However, the remedial measure often fails to prevent the car from being stolen by a skillful thief who is capable of reconnecting the power source.
Nowadays the car thieves are so arrogantly aggressive that they just simply tow away a car which they intend to steal. Under such a circumstance, all conventional devices in existence have become obsolete.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a device which is more effective than the conventional devices in preventing the car burglary.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an effective device to prevent the car theft.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a device capable of jacking up a car at the time when the car is being tampered with by an unauthorized person.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a device comprising at least one oil pressure jack, at least one oil pressure driving device, a remote controller, a receiver, a control unit, and a plurality of sensors. The oil pressure jack is mounted in the bottom of a car frame and is driven by the oil pressure driving device to extract or retract. The remote controller is used by its user to transmit two different kinds of signals to activate or deactivate the car theft preventing device of the present invention. The signals transmitted by the remote controller are received by the receiver which is disposed in a predetermined position of the car body. The control unit is disposed in a predetermined position of the car body and is provided with an output end which is connected with the oil pressure driving device. The control unit is also connected with the receiver via which the control unit receives the signal transmitted by the remote controller so as to control the action of the oil pressure driving device. The sensors are disposed in the predetermined positions of the car body and are connected with the control unit. As any one of the sensors detects any vibration of the car body, the sensors transmit an electronic signal to the control unit which in turn activates the oil pressure driving device to drive the oil pressure jack to hoist the car body.
The foregoing objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.